


Birthday Surprise

by papierfliegerchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papierfliegerchen/pseuds/papierfliegerchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Jungs haben für Niall eine ganz besondere Geburtstagsüberraschung geplant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, Niall hat erst in ein paar Stunden Geburtstag, aber das hier ist auch nur ein... naja ein Prolog ists nicht wirklich aber eine Art "Vorbereitungskapitel". Der Haupteil der Story kommt morgen gegen Mittag.

"Das können wir doch nicht machen! Was wenn wir erwischt werden?"

"Mann Liam mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd. Wir haben das seit Wochen durchgeplant. Es kann gar nichts schief gehen." 

"Genau, Louis hat Recht! Und selbst wenn… Wir haben genug Geld für einen Anwalt, der uns da wieder raus hauen könnte."

"Aber was ist wenn die Presse…"

"Sei nicht immer gleich so pessimistisch Payne! Zayn, sag du doch auch mal was!"

"Sie haben Recht Liam. Außerdem hat Niall es sich schon so lange gewünscht. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass er erwartet hat, dass wir dafür so was machen müssen, aber trotzdem! Du willst doch das Niall glücklich ist, oder Liam?"

 

Liam knurrte. Das waren eindeutig unfaire Mittel, die Zayn da verwendete! Natürlich wollte er den Iren glücklich sehen. 

"Na gut, ich helfe euch. Aber wenn was schief geht, werde ich keinerlei Verantwortung dafür übernehmen.", gab er schließlich klein bei.

"Geht klar Daddy!", hallte es ihm aus drei Kehlen gleichzeitig entgegen

Begeistert gaben Louis, Harry und Zayn sich ein High-Five.  
Jetzt konnte die Mission Nialls (Geburtstags-)Wunsch endlich in die Tat umgesetzt werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Leuts.  
> Sorry das das Kapi jetzt erst kommt, aber ich bin megast im Stress. 
> 
> Kommen wir heute also zur Geburtstagsüberraschung...

„Auuu! Lou du hast fast meine Nase zertrümmert!“ Harry und Liam spielten Räuberleiter für Louis, welcher versuchte das nur angelehnte Fenster zu öffnen um in das Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen. „Oh mein Gott sorry Haz, das wollt ich nicht“. „Ja schon klar. Beeil dich mal, du bist echt schwer“, brummte Harry nur. Von Louis kam ein empörtes Zischeln, da hatte er es auch schon geschafft das Fenster zu entriegeln. Ein leises Quietschen der Scharniere ertönte, als Louis das Fenster aufschob und sich dann hindurchzwängte. Dann vernahmen Harry und Liam ein Plumpsen und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen. „Alles klar Louis?“, fragte Liam besorgt. „Geht schon. Ich mach mich jetzt auf die Suche nach ‘nem Schlüssel und öffne euch dann die Tür. Wie lang hab ich noch?“   
Harry blickte auf seine Uhr. „Zayn müsste in ca. 10 Minuten mit Niall hier eintreffen. Schaffst du das?“ „Locker. Bis gleich.“ Es folgten gedämpfte Schritte, dann war es ruhig. Die beiden Wartenden begaben sich zur Eingangstür des Gebäudes und tatsächlich war nach nicht mal zweieinhalb Minuten ein Klicken eines sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels zu hören. Die Tür schwang auf und Louis erschien. Wie ein waschechter Hotel Boy begrüßte er Liam und Harry mit einer gespielten Verbeugung. „Bitte, treten sie doch ein verehrte Herren.“ Harry grinste, während Liam nur den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „Wir sollten schon mal alles herrichten. Die beiden werden bald hier sein!“ Mit einem „Aye Sir“, seitens Louis, begaben sich die drei an die Arbeit

 

'Er biss gerade in ein besonders süßes Stück Torte, als…' „Niall. Niall wach auf!“   
Noch halb in seiner zuckrigen Traumwelt gefangen, murmelte der Ire nur etwas unverständliches, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und hoffte einfach, wer auch immer ihn da gerade davon abgehalten hatte, seine Torte zu essen, würde bald wieder verschwinden. Ein erneutes Rütteln an seiner Schulter und ein nun deutlich lauteres „[style type="bold"]Niall[/style]“, machten seine Hoffnungen zunichte.   
„Komm schon Nialler, es ist wichtig!“ „Wie viel Uhr isn?“ „23:15h und jetzt KOMM!“ Müde schlug Niall die Augen auf. „Ach du bisses Zayn. Wasn los?“ „Erklär ich dir später. Zieh dir einfach was Bequemes an. Am besten wär was Dunkles. Und eine Jacke wär auch nicht schlecht, es ist doch ziemlich kalt draußen!“

„Jetzt sag schon Zayn, was wird das?“ Niall war leicht genervt. Erst hatte Zayn ihn aus seinem warmen, kuschligen Bett geschmissen und wollte ihm dann noch nicht mal verraten, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Das tut mir jetzt wirklich Leid Ni, aber es geht nicht anders.“, hörte Niall noch Zayns Stimme hinter sich, da wurden ihm auch schon die Augen verbunden. Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte Zayn ihm auch die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Mund zu gehalten. „Sei ganz leise ok? Wir wollen ja niemanden aufwecken. Ich werd dich jetzt zum Auto bringen. Lass dich einfach überraschen.“   
Sie fuhren nicht mal 30 Minuten, aber Niall kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er hatte immer noch keinen Plan, was das ganze sollte und obwohl er Zayn im 5 Minuten Takt mit Fragen gelöchert hatte, hatte er immer nur ein und dieselbe Antwort bekommen: „Wenn ich es dir verraten würde, wär es ja keine Überraschung mehr.“   
Schließlich spürte Niall einen Ruck und das Auto hielt an. „Sind wir da?“ „Jap. Warte, ich helfe dir beim Aussteigen.“   
Zayn führte Niall ein kleines Stück, dann blieben sie stehen. Mit einem: „Warte einen Moment.“, ließ Zayn Nialls Hand los. Der Ire vernahm ein Klopfzeichen, das Schaben einer Tür und dann tauchte Zayn auch schon wieder neben ihm auf. „Komm. Aber sei leise!“ 

Er brachte Niall in einen großen dunklen Raum und bedeutete ihm, in der Mitte stehen zu bleiben. „Wenn du hörst, wie die Glocken um Mitternacht schlagen, darfst du die Augenbinde abnehmen.“ Zayn entfernte sich immer mehr von ihm. „Und wann ist das?“ „Nicht mehr lange.“ Zayns Stimme war nun so leise, dass Niall ihn kaum verstand, aber er vertraute Zayn und wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete.  
Dann. Endlich. Ein Glockenschlag. 'Ding Dong. Ding Dong' 12 Mal hintereinander. Niall zog sich schnell die Augenbinde über den Kopf und blickte sich suchend um. Gleichzeitig flammte der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe auf und er vernahm die Stimmen seiner 4 besten Freunde. „Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Niall. Happy Birthday to you.” Langsam bewegte sich Niall auf die Stimmen und den Lichtkegel zu. Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er erkennen. Ein Tisch voller Geschenke, zwei Kuchen und… Niall klappte der Mund auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Das hatten sie nicht gemacht. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber hinter den Jungs stand es schwarz auf weiß: 

 

Willkommen im Schokoladenmuseum.

 

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, kam Louis auf ihn zu gestürmt und umarmte ihn fest. „Alles Gute Niall“, rief er so laut, als müssten sie sich über 3 Fußballfelder hinweg verständigen. „Lass Niall doch mal los Lou. Hier sind noch andere, die ihm gratulieren wollen“, meinte Harry belustigt. Er umarmte den Iren ebenfalls „Na alter Mann? Wie fühlt man sich mit 20?“ Niall grinste. „Nicht viel anders wie vor einer Stunde, als Zayn mich aus dem Bett geschmissen hat.“ Angesprochener tauchte hinter Harry auf, schenkte Niall ein breites Lächeln und hob abwehrend die Hände: „Sonst hätte das alles doch gar nicht geklappt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch jedenfalls! Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Überraschung?“ Er drückte das Geburtstagskind kurz, doch bevor dieser Antworten konnte, wurde er von Liam in die Arme gezogen. „Happy Birtday my little irish Leprechaun“, flüsterte ihm sein bester Freund ins Ohr. 

Nachdem die Glückwünsche alle überbracht waren, blickte Niall sich im Schein der Taschenlampe noch einmal um. „Und wir sind tatsächlich im Schokoladenmuseum? Nachts? Ganz allein?“  
„Im Schokoladenmuseum. Nachts und ganz allein“, bestätigte Louis. „Und das hätte man nicht tagsüber irgendwie buchen können?“ Harry und Louis tauschten einen kurzen verschmitzten Blick, den nur Zayn registrierte, dann schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ihr seid verrückt. Definitiv verrückt! Aber dafür ich liebe euch. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man haben kann. Danke, danke, danke!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was haltet ihr von der Idee?  
> Würdet ihr den Jungs das zu trauen? Das sie für Niall in ein Schokomuseum einbrechen?  
> Würdet ihr auch mal gern nachts ganz allein in einem Schokomuseum sein?
> 
> Sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat. Ich freu mich über jede Art von Kritik!
> 
> Am Sonntag kommt noch ein kleines "Abschlusskapitel". Bis dahin würd ich sagen...   
> Wir lesen uns =)
> 
> Jana


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leide, aber bei mir geht einfach momentan alles ein bisschen drunter und drüber, deswegen kommt das "Abschlusskapitel" auch einen Tag später als angekündigt... Sorry nochmal!!
> 
> Ich finde dieses Kapi eig. noch ganz gut:) Und ich wollte halt einen bisschen runderen Schluss... Viel Spaß!

Es waren 3 Tage vergangen, seit Nialls Geburtstag und dieser unglaublichen Überraschung, die die Jungs ihm bereitet hatten und er saugte gerade seine ganze Wohnung, da seine Familie morgen anreisen würde, um mit ihm zu feiern.  
Er wurde davon unterbrochen, dass aus dem Garten plötzlich eine sehr laute und wütende Stimme zu hören war, die sogar den Lärm seines Staubsaugers übertönte und eindeutig seinem besten Freund gehörte.  
„Ihr verdammten ****. Wie konntet ihr nur? Wisst ihr eigentlich was alles hätte passieren können? Ich warne euch, bleibt stehen!“  
Verdutzt stoppte er in seiner Tätigkeit und trat auf seine Terrasse, von wo aus ihm ein sehr amüsantes Bild geboten wurde.  
Louis und Harry rannten gefolgten von Liam durch den Garten ihrer Wohngemeinschaft.  
Worum auch immer es ging, noch hatte „Team Larry“ einen kleinen Vorteil was den Vorsprung anging, aber da Liam einfach die bessere Kondition hatte, war es abzusehen, dass sich Louis und Harry bald in arger Bedrängnis befinden würden.  
Dass die beiden die ganze Angelegenheit wohl zum Schreien komisch fanden, trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass sie schneller liefen und Niall war sich sicher, von Louis ein lautes „Für Narnia!“ gehört zu haben, woraufhin Harry sich buchstäblich verschluckte vor Lachen.  
Auch Zayn erschien, angelockt vom Lärm, in seiner Terrassentür und grinste breit, als er die Situation erfasste.  
„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung was da abgeht?“, wurde er von einem deutlich verwirrten Iren gefragt.  
Zayn grinste noch breiter und meinte: „Sieht so aus, als ob Liam herausgefunden hat, dass man das Museum doch hätte mieten können…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo das wars dann mit meiner (kleinen) FF anlässlich des 20. Geburtstags unseres Lieblingsiren (er ist jetzt tatsächlich unwiederruflich erwachsen *schnief*), ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt, muss mich noch ein bisschen freuen gehen, weil ich morgen endlich "This Is Us" gucken kann:)
> 
> Bis zur nächsten FF, ich hoffe wir lesen uns
> 
> Jana


End file.
